The present invention relates to a barbecue grill support structure and, more particularly, to a grill support structure which may be suspended from a ladder, balcony and boating railings and similar structures.
During outings, such as tailgate parties, camping or picnicking, it is often desirable to have a barbecue grill for preparing food. Such a grill is typically of compact and lightweight construction in order to permit it to be transported easily to the location of the picnic or outing. One problem which commonly arises is providing a proper support surface for the grill when the grill is in use, and this is particularly a problem if the location of the outing does not provide picnic tables or other means for supporting the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,972 to Leyen discloses a portable picnic grill which is designed to be supported at the edge of a picnic table. As may be seen, the grill is provided with a clamp whereby the grill may be attached directly to the edge of the table surface and thereby supported in cantilevered manner from the table. This particular construction requires that a table surface be available for supporting the grill and thus is restricted as to the areas in which the grill may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,830 to Runyan discloses a collapsible outdoor cooking apparatus which may be stored within the tire rim of an automotive spare tire mounted vertically to a vehicle. This device is supported in cantilevered manner by a mounting plate which may be either bolted to the hub portion of a spare tire rim or clamped to the edge of a table. In addition, an adjusting nut is provided whereby the horizontal position of the cooking apparatus may be adjusted. While this device may be conveniently used with a vehicle having a vertically mounted spare tire, it is restricted in its use in that it may be only used with a wheeled vehicle and, if it used in combination with the edge of a table, it must be provided with a separate bracket or clamp than that used to mount it to a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grill support which is adapted to be mounted in a variety of locations and which will support the grill at a convenient level for use. In addition, there is a need for a grill support which does not require the use of a picnic table and which may be quickly mounted to a supporting member on a vehicle without the use of bolts or other fasteners. Further, there is a need for such a grill support which is of light construction and which will fold up easily into a compact configuration for easy storage.